This invention relates generally to toy vehicles, and more particularly to a toy vehicle that is capable of high and low speed operation in both a two-wheel drive mode and a four-wheel drive mode.
An example of a known compact, battery powered toy vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,375 where a miniaturized electric motor powered by a battery is used to simultaneously drive front and rear axles, thereby producing four-wheel drive operation. In this toy vehicle, the axles and wheels are continuously engaged with the motor, so it is not possible for the vehicle to be operated by hand once the battery is exhausted.
Another known toy vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,380. This vehicle is powered by a battery operated motor through a shiftable transmission whereby the vehicle can operate in a low speed, four-wheel drive mode or in a high speed, two-wheel drive mode. Additionally, when the motor is turned off, the transmission is disengaged from the vehicle wheels to enable the vehicle to free wheel.
A further toy vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,347. This vehicle is designed for operation in both a high speed four-wheel drive mode and a low speed, four-wheel drive mode, as well as a neutral mode where the wheels are undriven.
Generally, a toy vehicle should be designed to operate and perform in a manner that is appealing to children. One of the ways to increase the appeal is to increase the operational capabilities of the vehicle and enable a child to select from a variety of different operating modes. Further, the vehicle should be designed with features that visually appeal to children and thereby make the vehicle more interesting to children.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for an improved battery operated, motor driven toy vehicle having a variety of operating modes and which has features that are visually appealing, to thereby increase the appeal of such toy vehicles to children.
The invention provides an improved toy vehicle, particularly a toy vehicle that is battery powered and driven by an electric motor mounted on the vehicle. The toy vehicle is designed for high and low speed operation in both a two-wheel drive mode and a four-wheel drive mode, as well as having a free wheel mode where the wheels are not in driving engagement with the electric motor. Thus the toy vehicle has at least five operating modes: 1) a higher speed two-wheel drive mode; 2) a lower speed two-wheel drive mode; 3) a higher speed four-wheel drive mode; 4) a lower speed four-wheel drive mode; and 5) a free wheel mode. Providing the toy vehicle with all of these operating modes makes the vehicle more interesting to children. In addition, the front end of the toy vehicle is designed to light up thereby increasing the visual appeal of the vehicle, especially for children.
Further, the toy vehicle of the invention employs a unique electrical connection between the battery and the electric motor that does not require soldering or wiring, thereby simplifying assembly of the vehicle. Furthermore, a light bulb associated with the vehicle is electrically wired to the battery using clips, thereby eliminating the use of soldering.
In one embodiment in accordance with the principles of the invention, a toy vehicle is provided which includes a chassis, front and rear axles rotatably mounted on the chassis, and a pair of wheels connected to each of the axles. An electric motor is mounted on the chassis, with the electric motor including a driveshaft for driving the front and rear axles. The toy vehicle further includes means for selectively driving both of the front and rear axles at a selected one of a first speed and a second speed, and for driving only one of the front and rear axles at a selected one of the first speed and the second speed.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a toy vehicle is provided which includes a chassis, front and rear axles rotatably mounted on the chassis, and a pair of wheels connected to each of the axles. An electric motor is mounted on the chassis, with the electric motor including a driveshaft. The toy vehicle further includes front and rear gear mechanisms for driving the front and rear axles, respectively, with the front and rear gear mechanisms each providing a first speed and a second speed, and each of the front and rear gear mechanisms being actuatable between a freewheel mode at which the front and rear axles are not driven, a first speed mode at which the front and rear axles are driven at the first speed, and a second speed mode at which the front and rear axles are driven at the second speed. Front and rear shift mechanisms are connected to the front and rear gear mechanisms, respectively, for actuating the front and rear gear mechanisms between the freewheel mode, the first speed mode and the second speed mode, with the front and rear shift mechanisms being slideable relative to the chassis to actuate the front and rear gear mechanisms. A connector is engaged with the front and rear shift mechanisms, with the connector being moveable between a first position and a second position. The front and rear shift mechanisms are slideable together at the first position of the connector and the front and rear shift mechanisms are slideable relative to each other at the second position of the connector.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, a toy vehicle is provided which includes a chassis including a front end. A vehicle body is detachably connected to the chassis, with the vehicle body including a front end. Front and rear axles are rotatably mounted on the chassis, and a pair of wheels are connected to each of the axles. An electric motor is mounted on the chassis, with the electric motor including a driveshaft for driving the front and rear axles. A light bulb is mounted on the chassis at the front end thereof, and a transparent light bar is detachably connected to the vehicle body adjacent the front end thereof
A variety of additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.